Tortured Soul
by TheWhatNinja
Summary: Lisanna is back from Edolas. She slowly starts to get ignored by everyone but Markov, Happy, Charle, and Wendy. Natsu kicks her off Team Natsu. Now she is in a mental hospital? How did that happen? Rated T for future events/chapters. I think I will have a NaLu pairing but I am not sure yet. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**WhatNinja: Hi guys. Just saying that I know I have unfinished stories and you are waiting for new chapters. But sometimes I get this good story idea and I have to type and upload it. Don't worry my other stories will have new chapters soon. Until then, enjoy!**

"She's crazy! Crazy I tell you! I thought I was done for! Thank god you came."

"I understand how you feel. I once had to check on her. I was with a new guy who just joined and he mentioned "them". My first thought was 'oh shit' and my next thought was I had to get me and the new guy out of there. Got him out just in time, but I wasn't so lucky. As soon as I got to the door, she grabbed the back of my head and slammed me down to the floor. I nearly blacked out. I was trying to fight her back so I wouldn't die. She was just too strong. I don't know how but she had a knife on her. She started to slice my eye, she did, and then she started to go at my neck. It was the scariest thing I have ever felt. Pure terror. Luckily the new guy got some help. She managed to cut my throat, but only deep enough to leave a scar. The men that helped me had sedated her. She passed out quickly. But before she did, I saw something."

"And that was?"

"Regret. I think she regretted hurting me. So I felt no hatred toward her. After that I was sent to the hospital for 2 weeks. I even had to go through some therapy. Now I wear and eye patch and have a scar across me neck."

"God, that's awful."

"Yeah, I know. But no matter how hard I try, I will never forget one thing."

"What's that?"

"The pained look in her eyes. Like she went through something no one should."

"Lucy Heartfilia. I wonder what she was like before this happened."

"I don't know. But I am sure of one thing."

"And that is?"

"She still trusts 2 people that were in her old life."

"Well. I'm glad she still has trust is some people. I hope she will get better."

"Yeah. Me too."

As the 2 doctors walk down the hall talking about Lucy, 2 people happened to listen. They felt reassured that the doctors didn't have a grudge against her. So they continued to walk toward Lucy's room. When they get there they knock gently 3 times gently. They hear a faint "come in". They enter. Lucy looked at who came in and smiled. They smiled back.

"Master! Happy!" It's good to see you! How have you been?"

"Aye! We've been good Lucy."

"We are glad you are feeling better Markov said.

"So why have you visited me today?" she asked.

They looked at each other and nodded.

"SURPRISE!" they shouted, startling Lucy.

"We brought you new books!" Happy said.

Markov handed her the books. She looked at the titles.

"Oh. My. Gosh! I've been waiting forever for these. Throne of Glass! Forbidden! Ghost Town!" she shouted with glee.

She hugs Markov and Happy saying thank-you. They said you're welcome back. Surprisingly she can talk about Fairy Tail and everyone without going berserk, only because Markov is there and can calm her down quickly. She is glad everyone is doing well. Erza kept beating Natsu and Gray for fighting, Elfman is still shouting about being manly, and Wendy and Charle are getting stronger. Markov told Lucy that Wendy and Charle miss her. **(A/N: Wendy and Charle didn't forget Lucy.)** They didn't forget her like the others. At that though Lucy started to get mad, but quickly calmed down thanks to Markov. They chatted for a few more hours then decided to head back. They promised that next time they visit they will bring Wendy and Charle along. They bid their farewells and left. Lucy went to her bed and started to read Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas. Soon she fell asleep with a smile upon her face.

**WhatNinja: Sorry this was short. But I hope you like this. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WhatNinja: Back again saying that I am almost done with some other chapters for my stories. So please enjoy my second chapter of this.**

Reap: _They bid their farewells and left. Lucy went to her bed and started to read __Throne of Glass__ by Sarah J. Maas. Soon she fell asleep with a smile upon her face._

*At Fairy Tail* *Markov's POV*

As I was sitting in my office doing work (mostly complaints from the council), I listen to everyone partying. Guess they still didn't realize that Lucy is gone. I sigh in frustration. Why did this have to happen to her? She didn't deserve it. Especially on "that" day no less. I can remember it like it was yesterday.

*Flashback*

_Lisanna was back and everyone was happy. Including me. But after a while I noticed something. As everyone was celebrating Lisanna's return, Lucy was becoming sad. I don't understand it. She was happy before. I, Happy, Wendy, and Charle noticed this. It was then I realized Lucy started to get ignored by everyone. It turns out only me; Happy, Wendy, and Charle were the only ones talking to her. A few months passed and this continued. Then something I thought would never happen, happed. Lucy was asked if Lisanna could join Team Natsu. Lucy said that it was ok because she wanted to get to know Lisanna to. But Natsu said that he wanted to catch up with Lisanna. I sat there listening to the conversation._

"_Hey Lucy!" Natsu calls out. Lucy turns around and smile's probably thing that Natsu was finally talking to her again._

"_What is it Natsu?" she asked._

"_Well, I was wondering if Lisanna can join our team so we can catch up."_

"_Sure. I wanted to get to know Lisanna and become her friend."_

"_Lucy, I don't think you understand. I'm asking you to leave Team Natsu so we can catch up with Lisanna."  
What the, I say to myself. Natsu how cold you ask something like that. What worse you say it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I continue to listen. _

_Lucy's face dropped. Looks like she's trying to hold back tears. Natsu you idiot. _

"_Besides, it can give you a chance to go on solo mission to get stronger and pay your rent."_

_Natsu what heck are you thinking. She is very strong already. Day in and day out she has been going on solo missions and training with her spirits. She might even be able to beat you in a fight and become an S-Class wizard._

"_I guess you're right. I am weak so this is a good opportunity for me."_

_Lucy what are you doing. Tell him that you are strong!_

"_Thanks Lucy. I knew you would understand."_

_Natsu can't you see she doesn't want to leave your team. Natsu runs back to his friends. Guessing to tell everyone that Lucy agreed. I can also see that Lisanna didn't want Lucy to leave the team. But before she could say anything Lucy' runs out the guild. Oh no she is crying! Why did Wendy, Happy, and Charle have to leave on a mission? They could have helped her. I go to my office and let out my rage. Luckily I made the room sound proof beforehand so no one could hear me. After my rage calmed down I settled in my chair thinking of what to do. I heard a knock on my door._

"_Come in" I say. Natsu walked in._

"_Gramps can Team Natsu do this mission?" _

_I start to feel a little tense. Doesn't he feel bad about what he did? I wonder what the others think. He holds a piece of paper to my face. I read it. It was to stop a Dark Guild called Slayer Riders from taking over a city called Endovier. The reward was 15,000 jewels. Too mad to care I just said yes and sent him on his way. Oh boy, what am I going to do?_

*Flashback End* *Lucy's POV*

I ran out the guild and started to cry when I was outside. I kept on running as fast as I could. I ran up the stairs and into my apartment. Locked all my door's and window's. I flopped on my bed and cried my heart out. _I can't believe they forgot. I can't believe HE forgot. Today was my birthday. Also the day of my mother's death._

**WhatNinja: So this is the end of chapter 2. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
